Flower Town
Flower Town (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Garden) is a DLC game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Grezzo. Upon purchase of the game, the player receives the Flower Bonnet Hat. Plot In Flower Town, the player's choosen Mii dreams of becoming a Master Gardener by growing lots of plants, which, acording to the game, can be hard to achieve for the choosen Mii. However, the player can invite other gardeners via StreetPass and have the help of another Master Gardener, Mr. Mendel. The player can also go shopping or talk to the guests than have come over, so there is a lot more to the game than growing plants. Gathering Guests There are two primary methods of bringing guests to your garden, either by StreetPassing other players or inviting old guests by paying two Play Coins. Inviting old guests brings people that you once StreetPassed, even those StreetPassed before Flower Town. While special Miis (gold pants) always hold a rare breed, other old Miis will hold a random, common breed. Gardening with Guests When gardening with guests, the player would bring his or her plant out so that the guests may water it. The player would water his or her plant before each guests take turn watering the plant. If the player's plant is in bloom, it can pollinate with other players' plants and make seeds. Should the player garden with a guest several times, the guest will become a plant pal and be surrounded by petals. Sometimes that plant pal shines a rainbow when he or she water a bloomed plant. If a butterfly and a rainbow are seen at the same time, the seed is guranteed to become a rare breed. After gardening with the guests, they will hang out in either the courtyard or the shopping mall. Players can ask them either what plant they are currently growing, or if they want to plant a seed together. When planting a seed together, the guest will change the planted seed to his or her favorite color, which will cause the plant to bloom into that color if viable. This method can be done as many times until the player quits to the title screen. So if there is a desired color, inviting old guests is recommended. If the guest downloaded Flower Town, players will have the option to view their gardens. List of Flowers There are a total of 80 different flower species, 21 of which are rare breeds. Patterna Family Gloria Family Prospera Family Paradisa Family Mysteria Family Innocentia Family Destina Family Fruitia Family (rare) Festiva Family (rare) Glitteria Family (rare) Mischieva Family (rare) Magica Family (rare) List of Jobs Throughout the game, you will be able to send flowers to clients by Ms. Blossom's shop, Flower Power. Clients will ask for a flower with certain traits, such as color, height, family, and unique properties. The goal is to submit a flower that fulfills the client's request. In doing so nets the base payment and item, but sending a flower that also satisfies Ms. Blossom's advice adds a bonus. Any flower that doesn't please the customer will only give 1000G. For Item Rewards of certain jobs, Garden Decors and Plaza Tickets can only be received once, and subsequent completions award pots. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mini-Games Category:GREZZO games